1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging pouch for an absorbent article.
2. Related Art
A packaging pouch made of plastic film is known that is for packaging paper diapers and other absorbent articles. An outer package formed by packaging an absorbent article in the packaging pouch has a rectangular shape. The packaging pouch is provided with a front face, a back face and a pair of side faces connected to the front face and the back face. The side faces are folded towards the inside and are arranged between the front face and the back face. A carrying strap is attached to the center of the front of the packaging pouch so as to extend from the upper end to the lower end of the packaging pouch (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-258848). This being the case, the packaging pouch can be carried by not only holding in the hand but also by placing over the shoulder.